There are numerous conventional battery powered wireless devices available, and these devices have a fixed transmit power and include batteries typically sized for a year or two of operation. These batteries, for example, include small lithium batteries, such as the CR2, CR123 or CR2032 coin cell batteries. Since transmit power can degrade as battery capacity diminishes, the effective range of the wireless link is also affected. As such, the device is effectively dead when the range of the device is adversely affected by the battery life, even though there is capacity remaining in the battery. In a security system, any degradation of the system can leave the system in a vulnerable state, such as a particular zone may now be unable to detect an intrusion. Thus, there is a need for adaptive power modulation to optimize battery life in host systems.